User talk:Lombard775
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Naishode page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OnePieceNation (talk) 12:33, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Transcription I'm sorry for bothering you with this question, but you said you were Russian, right? Would you mind if I asked you a question about transcribung Russian? This story features a main character whose name is ハラショー (Harashō), which is supposed to be Russian. Google told be it's written хорошо́ in Russian. I tried to transcribe it and came up with Horosho, but I'm nut sure if that is acceptable. I seems there are about 10 different systems how to transcribe kyrillic letters into latin ones. I've also found Xorošo, Chrorošo, Khorosho, Horošo, Xorosho,... I'm rather confused. Do you have any idea how to correctly transcribe his name? And about its meaning: Does хорошо́ only mean "good" or can it also mean things like "great", "amazing", "wonderful" or "magnificent"? Naishode (talk) 13:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey,yes you right about Horosho, thats coorrect transcribe and yes that only means good, about great, amazing, wonderful, magnifiecent these words have another means in russian and translate. : Thank you for you explanation. I'm glad the transcription is okay as it is. It's interesting that it simply means "good", because the word Matsuena used to translate хорошо́ means amazing/wonderful etc. I think I should note that on the article. Thank you again. Naishode (talk) 19:21, December 22, 2015 (UTC) About Miu I'm just guessing here, but are you involved in the Russian VK page about Matsuena's works? The last post about Miu got something wrong. This image the posted is about the Elder's ki-type. His type is Ga. Miu however is Dou. The upper part of the image is from Hayato's profile. The lower part from Miu's page. The two statements are a bit contradictory. Therefor we guessed that the Elder was originally Dou and further developed it to Ga. The guidebook isn't clear about the Elder at this part. But it's only the Elder where things are weird, not Miu. If you could tell the mod. That would be nice. --Naishode (talk) 22:01, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Hey. I often visited the Kenichi group on VKontakte when the group was active. I asked about what you said. He replied that the guide wrote that Miu has the same ki with Elder, and there it is written Ki Ga have Dou style basement, the elder just started exactly as Dou style fighter. I said that Miu can only use Dou style and not Ga.I guess he understood what i mean.ps I found Japanese wiki about Kenichi maybe you will find somethig intersting there https://www56.atwiki.jp/disciple50/ ::Thank you ver much for helping. The Japanese Kenichi wiki looks very interesting. Thanks for that, too. Their front page notice is interesting: "This is a wiki about HSDK. We won't deal with questions about Tokiwa Kitareri." Guess they got enough confused editors to warrant a notice. --Naishode (talk) 16:06, October 7, 2018 (UTC)